Solaris
by DJFireHawk
Summary: Melody Black and Jon Good are best friends who go through life together. When she loses her parents Jon helps her through it with wrestling. When he makes it to the WWE she follows...but they have a secret that ends up being revealed in a big way to the entire world live on Raw.
1. The Beginning

Solaris Chapter 1: The Beginning

A/N: This is my newest story surrounding the WWE. I hope everyone likes it. This first chapter will be an introduction to our lead female and the backstory between her and Jon Good (Dean Ambrose/Jon Moxley). This is a WWE/Sailor Moon Crossover. Warnings: Language, violent scenes…maybe more later.

"Melody. Come on sweetie. Time to go see our new apartment."

"Coming Daddy!"

A young girl of about 6 or 7 years with fiery red/gold hair came bouncing out of a beat-up old pick-up truck as a tall black-haired man called to her. A willowy blonde woman joined them with a soft smile and together the small family walked into a slightly-better-than-run-down apartment building. When they reached their door the one across the hall opened and a rather hung-over woman and her young son stepped into view.

"You the new people?"

"Yes Ma'am. I'm Robert Black, this is my wife Melinda, and our little girl Melody."

"It's nice to meet you ma'am."

"Cute…"

The little boy watched his mother as she eyed the little girl, his own bright blue eyes narrowing and turning more of a green color as he saw the calculating look on her face before she went inside and slammed the door. He sighed softly and looked up at the two adults, his messy dishwater blonde hair falling into his eyes.

"Sorry about her…mom's a bit…yeah. I'm Jonathan Good…but I like Jon better."

He stuck out his little hand but ended up being shocked when little Melody wrapped her arms around him in a hug. It took him a little bit to react and hug her back, showing the two adults that the boy wasn't used to getting much affection at home. Jon was in a bit of shock…his own mother never hugged him but this little girl he'd only just met did so as if it were the most natural thing in the world…and to her it was. Melody could sometimes be shy in large groups but one-on-one she was a very open and loving person. Robert just watched the two interacting and glanced at his wife, the look on her face telling him that they'd be having that little boy around their place as often as possible. He knelt down in front of the boy and gave him a serious look.

"Jon. I know we've only just met you but I think you're a good boy, so I'd like to make you an offer. When Melody starts school with you I'd like very much if you could watch over her and keep her safe for me. In return you can come over to our place any time you want to get away from your own and have a nice home cooked meal…no questions asked. Sound good?"

"Is this some sort of trick? Why give so much for so little?"

"She's our only child and we can't have another one. I want her to be safe and I know this neighborhood isn't the best in the city…it's not the worst but still. Will you help me keep my little girl safe Jon?"

Jon eyed the man warily but when he looked at the big green eyes of Melody he caved and agreed. There was something about her that just drew him to her and he found that he wanted to keep her safe from all the evil he saw every day. When they started school they had to walk and Jon made sure to keep her hand in his and keep her close so none of the bad guys on the street would try to take her away. He didn't know that she was just a bit too young for the pimps to be interested in her yet, but he was wary all the same. It didn't take long for the two to become inseparable, and Jon spent most of his time at Melody's place to avoid his mother and her…activities.

When they turned 11 they started Middle School together and Melody had a vice-grip on Jon's hand because of her nerves. There were a lot of people she didn't know, and some she did. Jon stayed right next to her, refusing to separate even when their teachers tried to make him, eventually they gave up and left the two alone. A few older students tried to pick on them for being so close but Jon's fight first attitude quickly made them leave Melody alone. The three years of Middle School saw the two growing ever-closer, much to the delight of Melody's parents. They adored Jon and thought of him as family, and he saw them as his parents more than his own uncaring mother. They made sure he ate right, did his homework, got good grades, and stayed out of trouble…mostly. If he got in a fight while defending Melody or himself from a bully they let it slide, if he picked a fight for no reason it meant no dessert…and Melinda Black made delicious cake so Jon made sure to not be the one to start any fights.

When they were 14 one of his mother's customers broke Jon's arm and his mother refused to get him any help, preferring to just drink herself into a stupor. He ended up across the hall, knocking on the Black's door at 3 in the morning looking miserable. Robert took one look at his arm and carried him out to his tuck, Melinda following with a still half-asleep Melody trailing behind her. When Melody saw Jon's arm she rushed to his side and started crying while he tried to tell her it wasn't as bad as it looked.

"It looks pretty bad Jon…what happened? Why would someone do this to you?"

"Some guy that my mother was with tonight got mad at her and took it out on me…I guess he thought she'd care but whatever. I doesn't matter."

"Yes it does! No one should have to live like that Jon…especially not you. You're such a good person and you're so good to me…"

He just used his good arm to pull her in and kissed her forehead, whispering to her that he'd be just fine as long as he had her with him. In the front of the truck her parents smiled softly. When they got to the hospital the nurse assumed Jon was their son, which they didn't bother to correct her on. Jon just smiled at them, feeling accepted and cared about. They kept him at their place for the next week while he healed, but eventually he had to go back home. Melody didn't want him to go because she was afraid he'd get hurt again.

When they were about to graduate from 8th grade the worst week of their lives occurred. Melody's dad was shot trying to stop a robbery at a nearby store. He saved the life of the woman working there that night but was shot several times in the process and rushed to the hospital. He hung for a week, fighting to live for his family, but eventually his body couldn't fight any longer. He looked over at his little girl who hadn't left his side and ran a shaky hand through her fiery hair.

"Melody…my sweet girl…Daddy loves you…always…and forever…"

Those were the last words he ever spoke as the monitor flat lined. Melody sat there in shock until Jon pulled her into his arms and she cried. Her mother Melinda, shut down and stopped living. She stopped eating, stopped moving…she just sat at home and stared out the window until she too died about two weeks after her husband did. Melody was devastated and Jon was heartbroken. The two clung to each other for support. Jon's mother decided to adopt Melody, which Jon though was nice at first…until he found out her real reason for doing so.

When they started High School Jon discovered wrestling at a nearby training center and fell in love with it. He managed to talk Melody into joining him and learning with him. The two were fast learners and Melody was quick as she darted around the ring. The trainer was impressed with the two of them. Jon was a brawler and used a lot of heavy hitting moves, while Melody was a flyer and did a lot of beautiful aerial maneuvers. She had blossomed into a beautiful young woman with soft curves, bright green eyes, and that long red/gold hair. Jon had become even more protective of her when his mother tried to make Melody become a prostitute like her, he had been livid with her over the mere suggestion.

"She needs to earn some money to keep food on this table Jonathan!"

"No! I will not let you turn her into you. I won't let you ruin her life like that. Come on Melody, let's go."

He'd dragged Melody out of the apartment and they'd gone to the wrestling gym to let John work off his aggression. Melody was withdrawn for the next week or so and Jon hated seeing her like that. He kept running interference between her and his mother, keeping his mother as far away from Melody as he possibly could. When they turned 16 his mother brought a man to the apartment and informed them that he had paid her good money to take Melody's virginity. Something inside Jon had snapped at the terrified look on Melody's face when the man moved towards her. He started beating on the man and kicking him repeatedly until the police showed up and dragged him off of the bloody man. The man started to tell the police he wanted to press charges until Melody's soft voice spoke up and made the police eyeball the man like dog shit on the bottom of a shoe.

"He paid Jon's mom a bunch of money to…to take my…to…he wanted to sleep with me…I don't want to do that…I was scared and when he came at me Jon defended me…please officer…he didn't do anything wrong…he's my best friend."

The officer's looks softened toward the sweet girl and they assured her it would all be fine. They took everyone down to the station, separating the two adults and leaving Jon and Melody together because of how upset she became when they tried to separate them. Eventually they arrested the man and Jon's mother both, but because they were both 16 they were allowed to remain in the apartment and not with social services because the judge felt bad for them. On the way home Melody picked up a stray cat that looked as though it had seen better days. The sleek orange tom cat had been hissing wildly at a group of boys throwing things at it until Jon chased them off, when he turned around Melody had the cat in her arms and it was purring up a storm.

"Aww hell…guess we're taking him home with us then."

She'd hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek, not noticing the blush that turned his face red as she was already walking back towards home again. After about a week she'd suddenly decided to call the cat Apollo and, even though he had no idea why, Jon thought it kind of fit. He was positive that animal was far too intelligent to be a normal cat but whenever he mentioned it to Melody she'd just shrug and wave it off. She started disappearing at random times and coming home with odd cuts and bruises that she'd try to tell him were from tripping or something equally ridiculous. He knew what a bruise from a fist looked like, he'd given and received more than enough of them. It wasn't until they turned 18 that he finally found out what she'd been hiding from him when she came home limping with a bloody gash in her side. Jon had been fixing them a quick pasta dinner but dropped everything when she fell to the floor.

"Fuck Mel…who the hell did this to you? Have you been seeing some abusive fucker Mel? I can help you Baby just talk to me…tell me what happened? Please Mel?"

He noticed the cat giving Melody what he could only describe as a warning look before she spoke up, making the cat puff up a bit before it seemed to deflate and sulk at her.

"No Apollo…no more hiding. He deserves to know what's going on and he's the only person I trust. Jon…I need you to let me say everything without interrupting me…please?"

"Alright..."

"I know you watch the news every night so I know you've seen what's been happening both here and in Japan with weird monsters attacking people and draining them of energy…and girls our age in short skirts fighting them off. I'm one of them Jon…one of those girls…though thankfully I have a better outfit. We're called Planetary Guardians. Basically we're the reborn versions of ancient planetary princesses…and it's our job to protect this world from harm due to outside forces. That group's leader is Sailor Moon, she used to be known as Princess Serenity of the Lunar Kingdom during a time known as the Silver Millennium. When the Lunar Kingdom was attacked by rebels and almost everyone was killed the Queen, Selenity, used the power of the Imperium Silver Crystal to give everyone a second chance…by being reborn into this time and given new lives with no memory of our pasts. When Apollo awakened my powers he also restored my most basic memories but some things will remain blank until I find and awaken the people involved in those memories. My Royal Guard. I was once known as Princess Melody of the Solar Kingdom…cousin and best friend to Serenity. Now I'm just Melody Black, but I become Sailor Solaris in order to fight the things attacking our world. It's getting really hard to do it alone though…some of those things are really strong Jon…and I'm scared. Please say you're not afraid of me now…that you don't hate me…"

Jon pulled her into his lap and stroked her hair softly, murmuring gentle words in her ear to reassure her.

"I could never hate you Baby, never. I will never be afraid of you and I hope to god you never have to be afraid of me either. You're the most important person in my life and I will do whatever I can to help you…no matter what."

Jon glanced at the orange fur ball staring at him and raised an eyebrow at the cat. Apollo tilted his head to one side and then shocked Jon by speaking…in English.

"If you would allow I could do a quick scan to see if you might be one of the reborn…something about you seems familiar somehow."

Jon just stared at the cat for a long while until Melody gave him a gentle poke in the ribs, making him jump slightly and give her a playful glare.

"Yeah sure…can't get any more weird from here right?"

Jon stared as a sun symbol appeared on the cat's forehead, a matching symbol showing up on Melody's forehead as well. The two symbols glowed a bright red-orange color for a moment and Jon closed his eyes as a flood of memories overtook his mind. When they finally stopped he was on the ground and panting as if he'd run a marathon.

"Holy…fucking…hell…"

"I know…It takes it out of you. I passed out after he did it on me so at least you didn't do that."

Jon just gave her a little nudge in her side, frowning in concern when she hissed softly in pain…and then he remembered her injury.

"Shit…I forgot you're hurt…com on…let's get that cleaned up and bandaged before you get some kind of infection or something."

"It'll be fine Jon. It's really not as bad as it looks honest. It's a shallow cut and it'll heal by morning."

"Come again?"

"Planetary Guardians are blessed with rapid healing abilities. Things that would cause a normal person to be out of commission for weeks will only take maybe a few days to heal…bruises fade in a day or two and small cuts heal overnight. Have you not noticed that you heal faster than expected?"

"Well yeah fur ball…I just thought I had a hyperactive immune system or something…that's what the doc's said anyway."

"My name…is Apollo, Jonathan."

"Ugh…don't call me that fuzz butt. So…what happens now?"

"Now…you decide if you want to take up your previous role as one of my royal guards…or if you want to keep living a normal life."

"Mel…my life has never been normal and you damn well know it…I'm in Baby…let's do this shit."

The two became a seamless fighting unit both in and out of the ring. The two were soon picked up by a Pro Wrestling independent company known as CZW where Jon Good became Jon Moxley, and Melody Black became just Melody. The two were still inseparable and often worked together, and anytime one of the other men tried to hit on Melody Jon would tear them apart in a match. When one guy decided he didn't want to take her no for an answer and shoved her against a wall, attempting to force himself on her, Jon dragged him off and the two ended up fighting what was known as a Death Match that evening. It was an all-out, no rules, anything goes, no holds barred match. It was brutal and violent and Jon tore the man apart using anything he could get his hands one from barbed wire to light bulbs and more. The ring was littered with broken glass, tangled wires, and slippery blood. When it was over Jon was still able to stand up and walk out under his own power, slinging an arm around Melody and kissing her forehead as she looked over his injuries in worry. His opponent was not so lucky and had to be carted out via ambulance…he never returned to CZW after that match and was replaced by a young man from Cincinnati named Sam Johnston who became known as Sami Callihan. Sami hit it off almost immediately with Jon and Melody, and Jon soon decided to make them an official team called The Switchblade Conspiracy. Despite the fact that they were technically a heel team the fans were half and half on them…half hated the guys and half loved them…they all loved Melody though, even when she was playing the crazy bad girl role. The guys won the CZW Tag Team Championships rather quickly and established themselves as the craziest and most violent team in the company. Eventually the team was broken up by the higher-ups but Jon and Melody remained together, and Sami remained a close friend. Jon went on to win the CZW Championship and Melody won the CZW Women's Championship, making them the most dominant couple in the company. They eventually moved on to another company and another after that, bouncing around and rising to the top of every single place they went to until they finally got the call they'd been waiting for…the call from the WWE.


	2. Joining the WWE

Solaris Chapter 2: Joining the WWE

A/N: This chapter sees Jon and Melody joining the WWE and making new friends. Enjoy.

Once they had agreed they were told to head to Florida, to FCW which was the proving grounds for newcomers to the WWE. When they got there they met a lot of new faces but two in particular stuck with them. One was Colby Lopez who was being called Seth Rollins, though Melody had met him once when he was Tyler Black in Ring of Honor, he had been a big fan of Jon Moxley and it showed when they first met. Lopez had nearly gone into fan-girl mode but managed to control his reaction into a big grin instead, he gave Melody a hug after recognizing her as the only female to ever kick his ass. The other was Leati Joseph Anoa'i, though he preferred to be called Joe and went by Roman Reigns in the ring. Joe was part of a huge Samoan wrestling dynasty which Melody was fascinated by. The four of them became fast friends and they worked amazingly well together in the ring, whether as allies or opponents it didn't matter. The man in charge of the proving grounds, William Regal, was a legend in the industry and was quick to notice the group. In particular how close Jon and Melody were. Jon had been given the name of Dean Ambrose which had taken him a long while to get used to, and Melody became Solaris.

Eventually Regal and Vince McMahon decided to send the three men up to the main roster as a group to come down through the crowd and cause chaos, but they made Melody stay behind. Jon was anything but happy with this idea but after a lot of coaxing and soothing from Melody he was able to calm down enough to not destroy everything in his pathway. Colby and Joe weren't too thrilled about leaving her behind either, they didn't like the way the other men looked at her like she was a piece of meat or a trophy. The men did as they were told and they took their anger and frustration out on their target that first night, Ryback. Melody watched on TV as they descended through the crowd and commenced with a vicious beat-down on the man, and she knew exactly why they were so vicious but she couldn't be there to calm them down either. Regal stood nearby, observing her as she became melancholy and seemed to be lost without Jon there beside her. She still performed in the ring and never made a mistake, but the spark he had seen in her was gone. Vince had noticed something similar with the three men who had not yet been given a group name, they were vicious and refused to make nice with anyone at all…though Jon was the worst of the three and would make cutting remarks at anyone who dared speak to him. Vince and Regal talked it over and decided, for the sake of everyone's sanity, to bring Melody up to the main roster and have her surprise the boys by joining them. Melody was all for it since she hadn't seen Jon in the last month that he'd been gone.

The three men had been given much better outfits after their initial debut and now wore black cargo pants, black boots, and black tactical vests…thankfully the turtlenecks were ditched. They had also been given Entrance music and a name…The Shield. Melody had been given a pair of black cargo shorts instead of pants and a black corset-style top instead of the vest the guys wore. She had pulled her red/gold hair into a stylish little ponytail with curls at the ends and taped her wrists and hands much the way Jon always did. The guys were standing around the ring to surround their chosen target for the night, John Cena, while Melody stood behind the backstage curtain. She was bouncing on her heels as Vince watched her from the shadows, happy to see that spark back in her eyes. When the Shield's music came on again everyone froze and turned to look at the ramp in confusion as a small figure came out onto the stage wearing a hooded cloak that hid their features. The three men scowled up at the figure until Dean Ambrose grabbed a microphone.

"Just who the hell do you think you are huh? We are the Shield. We run this yard now and mocking us by using our music ain't a great idea pal. Especially when you're like…what…half our size?"

The figure threw off the hooded cloak to reveal the curvy figure of a woman, the arena lights making her hair glow like the fire of the sun's surface. Dean's jaw looked like it hit the floor, Seth and Roman not being much better with their reactions as Seth almost fell off the ring apron in surprise.

"Solaris? Is it really you Baby?"

"You know any other fiery redheads that I need to know about Dean?"

The man gave her a big toothy grin and opened his arms wide, letting out a bark of laughter as she ran down the ramp and threw herself into them. He wrapped her in a big hug as Roman and Seth joined in. Melody pulled back and gave them a grin before tipping her head back and letting loose a wolf-like howl, soon joined by the three men as the fans went absolutely nuts. Cena was standing in the ring looking utterly confused and slightly amused while the commentators just seemed floored.

"Who the hell is this chick?"

"She obviously knows the Shield, and I think she might be part of their team if her outfit is anything to go by."

"Why would the most dominant group out here right now need a tiny little thing like her?"

The men retook their positions on the ring apron as Melody took the fourth side, pining John Cena in and surrounding him entirely to cut off his escape routes. Roman was the first one in with a spear that took Cena down and then the others descended. At one point the guy lifted Cena up for their Triple Power Bomb and then looked at Melody. She nodded and went up to the top rope and as they dropped Cena to the mat she launched into the air, pulling a twisting spiral in the air before landing on Cena and knocking out what little breath was left in his lungs. The three men helped her back up and put their fists in over Cena's body before looking at her, earning them a big smile as her own smaller fist joined in and Roman yelled at the crowd.

"Believe That!"

They left back through the crowd and as soon as they were out of sight of the fans the guys picked Melody up and started spinning her around in joy. Joe and Colby kept giving her big hugs and Jon just kept kissing her forehead and stroking her hair, feeling himself calming already just by having her near. The rest of the roster noticed the change in the three men once the small woman was brought up to the main roster, they all noticed how much calmer Jon was and how much less aggressive the other two were backstage now. It was a relief to everyone and reduced a lot of the tension that had been building since their arrival, though several of the men learned the hard way that it was a bad idea to hit on the female Shield member…ever…and heaven help you if you hurt her.

One man in particular learned a hard lesson from the Shield men after he pushed the small woman into a wall after she said she wasn't interested in him. It was scripted but it hit a little too close to home for Jon and he nearly went off script.

"Hey! You get your filthy damn hands off of her or I'll remove them from your scrawny little arms."

The angry gravelly growl of Dean Ambrose had the man turning his head with a smirk, not seeing the other two coming up on his other side. He grabbed Solaris by her hair and pulled hard, making her cry out slightly and Dean growled at that sound.

"What exactly are you gonna do if I don't Ambrose?"

"The same thing we do to everyone else that gets on our bad side…take you down and tear you apart. Right boys?"

"Oh hell yeah…nobody messes with our girl Barrett…nobody."

Seth cracked his knuckles as he agreed with Dean and Roman just growled low in his throat like an angry wolf. Wade Barrett used Solaris' hair to throw her into Dean, who caught her easily and gave her a quick check for any injuries. Roman and Seth had already started beating down on Barret by the time Dean was satisfied that Solaris wasn't hurt and the two joined in on the beat down. Security eventually managed to pull them off of the fallen man and they put their fists together before leaving the area. As soon as they were out of camera-range Jon dropped character and pulled Melody into his arms, running his fingers along her scalp and kissing her forehead.

"You alright Baby? Did he do any damage?"

"I'm fine Jon…you pulled my hair a lot harder than that guy did."

Jon muttered something under his breath that made her laugh and hug him. Colby and Joe just shared a look and shrugged, they'd given up on trying to figure those two out a while back because they just meshed on a level they couldn't understand. The team had a 6-man tag team match that night, which they own easily with Solaris running interference, and they celebrated for a bit despite being tired and sore. They all piled into a black SUV and headed back to the 'safe house' Vince had set them up in for that week. It was actually pretty nice and had all the comforts of home. As they came through the door a certain orange cat was sitting on the back of the sofa, waiting for them, causing Melody and Dean to both groan out loud.

"Not now…why now?"

"Fuck…I hate when they do this so soon after a match. Man…we're gonna be hurtin' tomorrow Baby."

Joe and Colby gave the two odd looks and crossed their arms, their faces taking on determined expressions.

"Alright you two...you've been keeping some big secret since we first met you…and that secret involves you two vanishing at random times and coming back hurt."

"So we're gonna ask you right here, right now…What the hell is going on?"

The two shared a look and then looked at the orange cat as it jumped down and stalked its way over to the group. When it started talking Joe and Colby landed on their butts on the tile floor in shock.

"I am Apollo, the Guardian Cat of Sailor Soalris…that would be Melody by the way. Jonathan here is one of her three Royal guards…I suspect the two of you may be the missing members of that trio. In order to confirm that I will need your permission to check if you have blocked memories of a past life. Will you allow me to do that gentlemen?"

The two nodded, too shocked to form an actual reply. When the cat finished unlocking their memories they were so glad they were already on the floor. They were dizzy and a bit confused as the memories of their past lives meshed with their new lives.

"Holy Shit!"

"Damn…"

"Yep."

Dean popped the P on his yep and Melody swatted his arm lightly. Their own memories had readjusted to include the other two men and Melody was grinning widely in happiness. When the other two stood up and bowed she smacked both of their heads.

"Don't you even dare start that shit or I will beat you both senseless."

Jon snorted in laughter until Apollo reminded them that they had a job to do. Melody sighed and looked at the other two men.

"So…are you two going to join us in protecting our world or remain normal?"

"Normal is overrated Mels…I'm in."

"Me too Pretty Girl. Let's kick some ass."

Melody nodded and quickly switched into her fighting gear with a few words, the men following suit. Melody's outfit was a formfitting red cat suit with orange flames down the sides and a bright red crystal hanging from her neck by a chain. The men had black tactical-type suits on with accent colors in different shades of red. They all had red masks on their faces that hid their features and their eyes so no one would recognize them, as did Melody. Jon was known as Solar Flare due to his temper, Colby was Solar Wind for his speed, and Joe was Solar Ray due to his spear…this way they could talk without using their real names in battle. They ran across rooftops until they reached the place Apollo found the energy signature of their latest enemy, finding an exceedingly ugly humanoid thing with several sets of arms and legs that looked like it shouldn't be able to move but it was very fast. Melody ran at first only to get thrown back into the side of a building as the guys rushed the thing. Joe speared it to knock it to the ground where Colby gave it a series of Curb Stomps and Jon just kicked the crap out of it. Eventually they managed to weaken it enough for Melody to use her Solar Eclipse attack on it and turn it into a pile of ash. As they stood over the pile, checking each other for injuries, they heard an annoying high-pitched laugh nearby.

"Well done. I must say you're much better than the brats over in Japan. Those girls can't stop arguing with each other long enough to fight properly. You four work well together…I do love a challenge."

"Oh yeah? Who the fuck are you lady?"

"Flare…tone it down."

"So…the only female in the group is the leader? Interesting. I am called Emerald. I'm a high ranking member of the Black Moon Family."

"Never heard of ya."

"Me neither…You Ray?"

"Nah…I think I'd remember the ugly green hair Wind."

Melody bit her lip to keep from laughing when Emerald screeched at them in rage. She pulled out a fluffy pink hand fan and Jon just lost it, leaning against Seth as he clutched his stomach in laughter. Seth and Roman were both fighting hard to keep it in but they too were laughing. Melody just shook her head at them and snorted softly.

"Men. Look, Emerald. This is my country…my home. I'm not going to just stand by and do nothing while you and your…family, try to hurt innocent people. It just isn't going to happen. So either leave my country, or I will destroy you. Got it?"

"Well now, aren't you an interesting creature? A fierce and fiery beauty…such a contrast to the pale beauty of the future Queen of Crystal Tokyo…Neo Queen Serenity."

"Oh great…there's another one…"

"Wind…hush."

"Seth stuck his tongue out at Melody and she flicked him in the nose with her fingers. The white-haired man that showed up was watching them all with icy eyes, though they seemed to show interest in Melody which pissed Jon off something fierce.

"I know that hair…that golden fire. We will meet again…Queen Melody…very, very soon."

The two vanished in a swirl of black, leaving the four guardians gaping in shock. The guys realized Melody was too shocked to move so Jon picked her up and they all ran back to their hideout. Jon placed her on the sofa and gently removed her mask, taking her face in his hands and trying to get her to come back to the present.

"Mel? Come on Baby…come back to me here. You're scaring me Baby…please?"

"Jon? How…how does he know my name?"

"And why did he call you Queen Melody?"

"I don't know Colby…I'm scared Jon…he knows my name…"

"We're here Baby, don't you worry. We'll keep you safe I promise."

"He's right Pretty Girl. We're family, the four of us."

"And family looks out for each other…always."

"Thanks guys."


	3. The Revelation and The Future

Solaris Chapter 3: The Revelation and The Future

A/N: This is a short concluding chapter. Hope you all enjoyed this story.

Melody spent the next few weeks worrying, but when nothing major happened except for a couple small attacks she relaxed a bit. That turned out to be a big mistake. The Shield was in the middle of a big 4-on-4 mixed tag-team match against The Usos, Daniel Bryan, and Brie Bella. It was currently Solaris against Brie and Solaris was dominating the other woman, she had a near fall but Brie kicked out and then Solaris was hit by a black beam of energy that threw her out of the ring to land hard on the metal ramp. The male members of the Shield went wild with rage as the other team slid out of the ring in shock when three people appeared inside. One male had white hair and a white suit with a cape, the other had dark blue hair and a blue suit with shite pants. The female with them had green hair and wore a short black dress and had a high-pitched laugh that made the fans cover their ears. The Shield men looked at each other and slid between the three people and their female teammate, earning them a laugh from the leader of the little group.

"I believe it is time that your world found out who you really are…Sailor Solaris."

The crowd was silent in shock as all eyes turned to the Shield. Melody growled as she came to stand with her men, all three of them nodding sharply to show that they were with her…whichever way she went with this.

"Fine. You want a fight so badly? You got it. Gentlemen? Suit up."

The four Shield members vanished inside a bright flash of Orange light and an instant later the Solar Guardians were standing there. The fans went absolutely wild which shocked the three villains standing in the ring. Melody smirked at them and grabbed a microphone so the fans could hear her.

"This is the WWE. These are WWE fans. We are WWE Superstars. These people love to watch us come out here every week and put our bodies and hearts out here for them. We give them everything we have and give them the chance to escape from whatever problems they're dealing with in their lives for just a little while. In return they give us their undying support and loyalty, even when they don't like all of our choices in this ring they still support us. Even finding out that the four of us are more than just wrestlers…they STILL support us. They know that we are what stands between them and threats like you…so they support us. Right everyone?!"

The fans screamed as loud as they could in answer to her question while her men smirked behind her. She was right, the fans knew what they, as the guardians, had been doing to protect them, and they loved them even more knowing who they were. Prince Diamond was taken aback by how much the people seemed to adore this small fiery woman, and he watched as the rest of her coworkers rallied around her and her teammates, ready to fight for their home and their friends no matter what. Melody launched her Solar Eclipse at Diamond and his little family, throwing them all to the ground outside the ring gasping for air. Diamond made a tactical decision to return to Japan where the guardians were easier to fight and much less organized. Melody saw it in his eyes the moment he decided that the fight wasn't worth it, and when he vanished in that swirl of black with his family she gave a happy little grin as everyone cheered loudly around them, chanting 'Solaris' over and over again. She and her men returned to their normal gear and looked up at the superstars assembled on the ramp and stage behind them, looking on in shock as they all gave her a bow of respect and each thanked her, and the guys, for protecting them from the things they couldn't fight off. Melody gave Jon a big smile, feeling happy and proud that they were being accepted as they were by all of these people. Jon just smiled and pulled her in for a deep kiss that left them both breathless as the fans screamed in approval, apparently liking the idea of them as a couple. Joe and Colby were both grinning at their friends, their family in all but name, happy to see them finally able to be who and what they were meant to be.

Years later would see Dean Ambrose become the World Heavyweight Champion of the WWE, and Melody as the Diva's Champion…their united reign over the WWE would last nearly two full years before anyone managed to knock them off their thrones. When a larger evil attacked their world they joined forces with the guardians in Japan and together Serena and Melody used their combined crystals, Silver and Solar, to drive back the threat and restore peace to their world. Serena became Neo Queen Serenity and ruled over the Eastern part of the world, while Melody became Queen Melody and ruled over the Western part of the world. Their people adored them and they spent the rest of their reigns living in peace and happiness with the people they loved most in the world around them. Serenity had a single daughter she named Serenity to continue their family tradition. Melody and Jon ended up with twins, a boy named Robert and a girl named Melinda. It was their way of honoring the two people who made their futures possible, Melody's parents. Joe and his girlfriend ended up getting married and their daughter Jojo was a beautiful girl. Colby and his girlfriend also got married and eventually had children of their own as well…and a small dog named Kevin that Colby took damn-near everywhere he went. They all lived together in one large mansion, not a palace like Serenity, just a large house with enough room for all of them to spread out but still be close. It was another reason the people loved her so much, because she didn't squander the money she'd earned in her WWE career, she saved it and only spent what she needed to…though she did spoil her kids once in a while just because she could. As for Apollo, he was able to find a pretty female cat to settle down with. The two felines had a large litter of kittens. Unlike the lunar cats who only had one, Apollo and his mate had five kittens, three boys and two girls.


End file.
